headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Troll (1986)
| running time = 82 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = $5,450,815 | preceded by = | followed by = Troll 2 (1990) }} Troll is an American dark fantasy film with elements of horror which deals with the existence of mythological figures known as trolls. The movie was directed by visual effects and makeup artist John Carl Buechler and produced by Charles Band, his father Albert Band and his then-wife Debra Dion of Empire Pictures. The movie was released theatrically in the United States on January 17th, 1986. A sequel film, Troll 2, was released in 1990 and bore the franchise name, but was otherwise unrelated to this film. The movie stars child actor Noah Hathaway as Harry Potter, Jr., Michael Moriarty as his father Harry Potter, Sr., as well as Shelley Hack, Jenny Beck, 1960s crooner Sonny Bono, future Seinfeld star Julia Louis-Dreyfus in her movie debut as well as Anne Lockhart and her mother June Lockhart. Body Count Cast Notes & Trivia * Troll grossed $2,595,054 over it's opening weekend. * Body Count: 2 * Troll was filmed in Stabilimenti Cinematografici Pontini, Rome, Italy. The 1985 adventure film Red Sonja was also filmed here. * This is the first full-length feature film directed by special visual effects artist John Carl Buechler. He previously directed the "Demons of the Dead" segment in the 1984 Charles Band film Ragewar. A poster for the film can be seen on the wall of Harry Potter, Jr.'s bedroom. * John Carl Buechler makes an uncredited appearance as the sorcerer in this film. * Actress Jenny Beck was nominated for the Exceptional Performance by a Young Actress award at the 1987 Young Artist Awards for her portrayal of Wendy Anne Potter in Troll. * Troll marks the film debut of actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus who will go on to play the role of Elaine Benes in the popular 1990-1998 comedy series Seinfeld. * June Lockhart, who plays the role of Eunice St. Clair, is best known for her portrayal of Maureen Robinson in the 1960s sci-fi series Lost in Space. June's daughter, Anne Lockhart, played young Eunice St. Clair in this film. * Troll is a fantasy film set against the backdrop of magic and otherworldly creatures and focuses on a central figure whose name is Harry Potter. Harry Potter is also the eponymous protagonist of a series of popular children's books written by J.K. Rowling. * Jacquelyn Band, who plays an older woman on TV, is the wife of producer Albert Band and mother of producer Charles Band and composer Richard Band. Albert Band makes a cameo appearance in the film as her husband and Charles as well as his then-wife Debra Dion also make a cameo appearance as a young couple seen on TV. * Trolls were also featured in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. * Faeries also make prominent appearances in season four of the HBO television series True Blood. The year in film Other films that were released in 1986 include: Films that begin with T See also External Links * * Troll at Wikipedia * Troll at AllRovi.com * Troll at Popcorn Pictures * Troll at Rotten Tomatoes * Troll at Obscurehorror.com * Troll at The Video Graveyard * Troll at Turner Classic Movies References ---- Category:1986 films Category:1st installments Category:Empire Pictures Category:Norstar Entertainment Category:Phil Fondacaro